Weather Effects
Acid Rain Burning Duststorms Gas Weather happens in Kenshi quite often and can have certain Weather Effects. These Weather Effects can damage characters, or simply detract from their Statistics. Skeletons are never affected by weather. Acid Rain Acid Rain is a form of weather that occurs in polluted zones. In addition to wearing clothing which protects from Acid Rain, characters can build tents in order to hide from it. Entering any building will also protect characters from Acid Rain. It appears to be raining Acid in Vain, but that weather has no Weather Effect. Acid Rain protection does nothing to protect from swimming in Acid in Vain or the Deadlands. When traveling through the Deadlands, characters which need Acid Rain protection will also need shoes, because the ground itself is acidic. Characters which do not need Acid Rain protection are Hivers, Skeletons, and all types of Animals. Complete 100% protection is not required (no damage sustained at 95%) but characters will complain vocally. Effect When unprotected characters encounter Acid Rain, every body part will slowly experience blunt Damage. Zones * Burning Forest * Deadlands * Iron Valleys * Howler Maze * Sonorous Dark * The Iron Trail * The Pits * The Pits East * The Unwanted Zone * Islands of None Protection Headgear: * Armoured Hood (25%) * Ashland Hat (50%) * Iron Hat (35%) * Karuta Zukin (20%) * Kusari Zukin (20%) * Rattan Hat (20%) * Straw Hat (40%) * Tricorn Hat (20%) * Crab Helmet (60%) Body Armour: * Dustcoat (80%) * Longcoat (70%) * Plate Jacket (40%) * Sleeveless Dustcoat (60%) * Sleeveless Longcoat (60%) * Crab Armour (50%) Legwear: * Drifters Leather Pants (10%) * Plated Drifter's Leather Pants (10%) Burning Burning is a weather which exists in Venge. Characters who are traveling through the area will see large, fast moving rays of intense sunshine. These beams will move very fast for a few seconds before disappearing. If a character is without protection and in the ray for the entire duration they may be killed. Effect Any characters caught in these rays without protection will experience brutal burns on all parts of their bodies. This Weather Effect results in Cutting Damage which should immediately be bandaged up. Zones * Venge Protection * Armoured Hood (25%) * Dustcoat (80%) * Sleeveless Dustcoat (60%) * Crab Helmet (60%) * Crab Armour (50%) Duststorms Duststorms happen in desert regions and affect a character's accuracy when attacking. If characters do not have duststorm protection, they will hold an arm up to cover their eyes. This animation does not negate the effect which the duststorm causes. Effect When a character is entirely unprotected from Duststorms, they will have their Melee Attack and probably other skills reduced by 10. Zones * Border Zone * Shun * The Great Desert * The Hook Protection * Armoured Hood (25%) * Ashland Hat (50%) * Ashlander Stormgoggles (100%) * Basket Hat (75%) * Fog Mask (100%) * Mask Type III (100%) * Ninja Mask (40%) * Police Helmet (75%) * Rusty Chainmail Tagelmust (70%) * Samurai Helmet (100%) * Square Goggles (100%) * Swamp Ninja Mask (100%) * Tagelmust (70%) * Turban (70%) * Crab Helmet (60%) Gas Gas is the rarest of all Weather Effects. In the zones where this occurs, players see a dark cloud moving across the nearby area. Effect When unprotected characters walk through Gas clouds, they experience Blunt Damage to their chest and/or stomach. Zones * The Black Desert * Ashlands Protection * Fog Mask (100%) * Mask Type III (100%) * Swamp Ninja Mask (100%) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:World Data